An international meeting on Interstitial-Lymphatic Liquid and Solute Movement has been organized as a Satellite Symposium for the XXX Congress of the International Union of Physiological Sciences. The Congress will be held in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, July 13-19, 1986. The Satellite Symposium will be held immediately after the Congress at the Empress Hotel, Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, July 20-24, 1986. The purpose of the Satellite Symposium is to provide a forum for scientists working on divergent aspects of interstitial-lymphatic liquid and solute transport, including physics, physical-chemistry and biochemistry of the interstitium, basement membranes, collagen and elastin fibrils, glycoaminoglycans and other interstitial matrix components, and structure-function relations of initial lymphatics. The major aims are to cross disciplinary and organ-related boundaries in order to achieve maximal exchange of new information and new ideas and to promote new cooperative ventures. Presentations will be organized around the following general topics: 1. Physics and Chemistry of the Interstitium, including general organization, specific structural elements (basement membranes, fibrils, ground-substance matrix, cells, initial lymphatics). 2. Interstitial-Lymphatic System. Liquid pressure, flow and composition, including theories and measurements of pressure distributions (surface, solid, liquid, stress), flow resistance, compartmentalization, composition, lymphatic filling and regulation of lymphatics, the role of lymphatics in setting tissue liquid pressure, and lymph as a measure of interstitial liquid composition. 3. Pathophysiology of the Interstitium, including regulation of metabolism of fibrils, matrix and cells, regulation of water content, acute and chronic inflammation, hypertrophy, basement membrane diseases, fibrillar diseases, cellular diseases, lymphedema.